Blessed - A Charmed Spinoff
Blessed - A Charmed Spinoff or to shorten it Blessed is a spinoff based upon the hit series Charmed, which aired on TheWB from when it began in 1998 until it ended in 2006. Blessed focuses on The Blessed Ones: Pip Halliwell, the son of Phoebe Halliwell and Clay Muniz. After Pip, two other witches join him in his battle against evil, they are partly Blessed: Beverly Carson and Eddie Kresington. Premise Blessed picks up where Charmed left off, with the Halliwell sisters beginning to finally lead normal lives once and for all. Now an unexpected visitor on the doorstep of Halliwell Manor leaves the Halliwell family in shock from the fact that this visitor has been missing from their family for years and this visitor is one--Pip Muniz-Halliwell. Pip was born on March 5, 1998, months before the Charmed Ones received their powers. After giving birth to Pip, Phoebe leaves New York, since she had no job and was in debt. She leaves her son with his father in hopes that the latter will be responsible and raise Pip to be a wonderful young man. Seventeen years later, Pip, who's now a teenager, comes home and looks to reunite with his mother...not expecting to find out that magic exists and that he's a powerful witch; who's prophesied to save the world from evil. What adventures will ensue for this Charmed Son? What are his powers? What evils will he go up against? How many demons will he vanquish? How many innocents can he save? Most importantly, how much of a normal life can and will he obtain? Characters Main * Pip Muniz-Halliwell '- (Marco U.) (Season 1 -) * 'Beverly Carson - (Sophia Lillis) (Season 1 -) * Eddie Kresington - (Jack Dylan Grazer) (Season 1 -) * Andy Trudeau - (Ted "T.W." King) (Season 1 -) Supporting * Phoebe Halliwell - (Alyssa Milano) (Season 1 -) * Clay Muniz - (Victor Browne) (Season 1 -) * Piper Halliwell '- (Holly Marie Combs) (Season 1 -) * 'Paige Matthews - (Rose McGowan) (Season 1 -) * Leo Wyatt '-' '(Brian Krause) (Season 1 -) * 'Wyatt Halliwell - (Jacob Tremblay) (Season 1 -) * Chris Halliwell '- (Jason Maybaum) (Season 1 -) * 'Melinda Halliwell '- (Emily Kelavos) (Season 1 -) * 'Coop Halliwell '- (Victor Webster) (Season 1 -) * 'P.J. Halliwell - (Kennedi Clements) (Season 1 -) * Parker Halliwell - (Zoe Blakely) (Season 1 -) * Brianna Halliwell - (Maya Le Clark) (Season 1 -) * Henry Mitchell - (Ivan Sergei) (Season 1 -) * Tamora and Kat Mitchell - (Cailey Fleming) (Season 1 -) * Henry Mitchell Junior - (Iain Armitage) (Season 1 -) * Bill Reynolds - (Jaeden Martell) (Season 1 -) * Stanley Upright - (Wyatt Oleff) (Season 1 -) * Ben Hartman - (Jeremy Ray Taylor) (Season 1 -) * Mike Hunter - (Chosen Jacobs) (Season 1 -) * Victor Cross - (Logan Thompson) (Season 1 -) * Miss Hickock - (Mary-Pat Green) (Season 1 -) * Henry Benson - (Nicholas Hamilton) (Season 1 -) * Patrick Hutchinson - (Owen Teague) (Season 1 -) * Belch Higgins - (Jake Sim) (Season 1 -) * [[Greta Brewer|'Greta Brewer']]' '- (Megan Charpentier) (Season 1 -) * [[John Kresington|'John Kresington']] - (David Eigenberg) (Season 1 -) * Sonia Kresington '- (Molly Atkinson) (Season 1 -) * 'Alvin Carson - (Stephen Bogaert) (Season 1 -) * Colvin Turner-Gordon - (Corey Fogelmanis) (Season 1 -) Recurring * Prudence Halliwell - (Shannen Doherty) (Season 1 -) * Georgie Reynolds - (Jackson Robert Scott) (Season 1 -) * Brittany Reynolds - (Cynthia King) (Season 1 -) * 'Colton '- (Charlie Shotwell) (Season 1 -) Category:BLESSED Category:Out of Universe